


Essai - Gundam Wing : Glory of the Losers

by Arlia Eien (Arlia)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, Essays, Gen, Glory of the Losers, Gundam Wing : Endless Waltz Glory of the Losers, Nonfiction, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlia/pseuds/Arlia%20Eien
Summary: Un essai sur la nouvelle adaptation en manga de Gundam Wing : Gundam Wing Endless Waltz : Glory of the Losers.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Essai - Gundam Wing : Glory of the Losers

## Une belle adaptation, avec un message fort, rendant hommage aux évènements de la guerre et à l’univers

### Une histoire centrée sur un binôme de personnages

L’anime Gundam Wing se centre sur un binôme de personnages dont la relation est la plus importante de la série par les contrastes qu’ils incarnent : Heero Yuy et Relena Peacecraft. Un garçon et une fille. Un soldat et une civile. Un colon et une terrienne. Ils ont le même âge, quinze ans, et sont au beau milieu de leur adolescence. Tout est encore devant eux. Ils incarnent l’avenir.

Cette adaptation en manga se centre aussi sur un binôme de personnages, dont on ne peut pas dire qu’ils soient en relation : Heero Yuy et Treize Khushrenada. Le point de vue de OZ est mieux explicité, le passé de Treize très nourri. Prendre ce parti n’est pas un mauvais choix. L’effet de contraste est toujours là. Un colon et un terrien. Un terroriste et un colonel. Un adolescent qui a tout devant lui, mais qui a beaucoup perdu, qui est en manque de sens, qui se demandera toute une partie de l’intrigue « qui est l’ennemi », et un homme accompli qui voit la fin d’une époque avec un idéal romantique – se sent en inadéquation avec son époque, insatisfait, incompris, malgré son poste de pouvoir et ses réussites.

On ne raconte, de fait, pas la même histoire. Là où la série, à mon sens, incarne une forme d’optimisme, nous indique que la jeunesse est le futur, qu’un mieux est possible, le manga se centre plus sur le sentiment d’inadaptation, de différence, des soldats vis à vis de ce qu’ils défendent, de ceux qu’ils défendent.

Pour moi, Gundam Wing disait que le pacifisme, l’union, est possible avec la Terre unifiée et la création d’un nouveau système politique intégrant les Colonies en égales. _Endless Waltz_ incarnant une alerte, indiquant, qu’encore une fois, tous ne peuvent être satisfaits de l’état des choses. Que la fin d’une guerre n’est pas la fin de tous les combats.

Le manga a un message fort, semblable par certains points, mais aussi très différent. On le trouve dans la bouche de Treize : les vainqueurs d’un système verront également sa chute, une fois la courbe ascendante passée. Ils assisteront à la fin de leur rêve. Au contraire, les idées d’un perdant gardent leur force, sont ré-exploitées. Perdre n’est pas une fin, c’est une possibilité de garder son authenticité, de rester entier. _Endless Waltz_ répond à cela, en mettant en scène la fille de Treize Khushrenada. Et pourtant, on constate que les idées de Treize ont été réappropriées, modifiées. On constate surtout que, la valse sans fin a repris après moins d’un an. Ce n’est pas juste une alerte : c’est le destin. Un destin qui pourrait mener à la situation de _Frozen Teardrop_ , quelques décennies plus tard.

### Une lisibilité accrue des évènements de la guerre

La principale qualité de l’adaptation, hormis son dessin impeccable, est le rendu très pointu et lisible qu’elle fait de la guerre. L’anime ne proposait rien d’évident. Le spectateur changeait régulièrement de point de vue, et il était difficile de vraiment comprendre la chronologie et la façon dont s'articulait la guerre avec les différents camps, et les opérations stratégiques successives en un seul visionnage. Et de façon générale, quelle proportion des spectateurs sait à quoi correspond exactement l’Opération Daybreak, l’Opération Nova, la Révolution Artémis ?  
Ici, le pourquoi de la guerre apparaît très clairement. Les politiques tels que Heero Yuy et Marticus Rex sont cités régulièrement et ont au moins autant de visibilité que dans l’anime.  
  
Les lignes d’action militaires s’articulent davantage, et sont présentées en amont par les personnages des camps desquelles elles émanent. Cela leur donne du sens, plus que par une narration externe, et prépare le lecteur à ce qu’il va voir. On peut par exemple remarquer le chargement de Gundanium qu’intercepte Heero vers le début de l’histoire, et dont la vocation était de permettre à Treize Khushrenada la construction de l’Epyon qui ne sera présenté que bien plus tard.  
Il existe une réflexion poussée sur l’univers, que l’on constate par exemple avec l’utilisation de la nouvelle appellation « space habitat » pour parler des Colonies. Ce nouveau nom a été créé par la White Fang, qui tente de se démarquer de l’ancien système. Ce changement de vocabulaire peut paraitre aussi déconcertant qu’anecdotique, mais il a pourtant un sens important : parler d’habitat spatial, c’est ôter toute notion de colonialisme et reconnaitre par les mots un véritable statut d’indépendance aux Colonies.  
  
On peut aussi noter la scène d’ouverture, excellente. Centrée sur Duo Maxwell, elle montre les heures précédant le lancement de l’Opération Météore : attaque de OZ contre le staff du Deathscythe, tentative de destruction du Gundam par Duo qui pense que l’Opération météore telle qu’elle a été pensée est maintenue… L’inédit, l’explicitation, la tension sont là. On ressent la pression que supporte Duo, son attachement à sa Colonie qui aurait dû être celle s’écrasant sur Terre. Ce que l’on apprend dans _Endless Waltz_ nous est aussitôt connu. Et c’est vraiment très bien.  


### Une vision différente du terrorisme ?

Les pilotes de Gundam de _Glory of the Losers_ , et Heero Yuy en particulier, sont à mon sens extrêmement problématiques tels qu’ils sont décrits. Plus problématiques que Treize Khushrenada, le dirigeant d’une organisation militaire impérialiste. Au point où il est très complexe de s’attacher à Heero après le tome 3 sans connaître l’anime, ou sans avoir un a priori positif sur lui. Son humanité à l’égard des gens n’est jamais montrée, et il endosse la responsabilité de beaucoup d’actions répréhensibles qui ne sont pas du tout les siennes à l’origine.

De fait, les pilotes de Gundam n’ont peut-être jamais autant été présentés en terroristes faisant de mauvais choix. C’est différent dans la série. On voit en quoi OZ est mauvais, le mal que fait l’Alliance, la protection des civils au cœur des préoccupations des pilotes. Lesquels se battent pour des valeurs qu’ils mettent en application. C’est ce qui permet au spectateur d’avoir mal au cœur quand les Colonies leur tournent le dos, trahis par ceux pour qui ils se battent.  
  
Dans _Glory of the Losers_ , comment ne pas comprendre que le monde entier, et plus particulièrement les Colonies, les rejettent ? Oui, les gouvernements des Colonies n’ont rien demandé. Il semble donc logique dans tous les cas de ne pas les défendre. Surtout que les citoyens des Colonies ne se sentent pas représentés. Ils ne le peuvent pas, car on ne les voit pas. Les conditions de vie ne sont pas montrées. Alors les gouvernements des colonies réagissent comme celui de n’importe quel pays aujourd’hui : en prenant ses distances d’un terroriste impliqué dans un attentat contre une puissance étrangère impérialiste et dangereuse. Par méconnaissance du passé, mais aussi, et surtout, pour ne pas déclencher un conflit ouvert.

Il y a à mon sens un défaut de représentation des citoyens des colonies, et des conditions de vie réelles, liées à la domination de l’Alliance. Cela a une conséquence non négligeable : l’entrée en scène de la White Fang manque de préparation. Le lecteur n’a pas le temps de voir que la Révolution Artémis est l’aboutissement d’un mouvement qui grondait dans les Colonies. Pourtant, la présence de la White Fang, contradictoire avec le manque de soutien accordé aux pilotes, est la preuve d’un problème de fond. Ils réagissent au même événement initial, et ont subi les mêmes conditions de vie les quinze ans qui précèdent le début de l’histoire.

On présente les pilotes comme une poignée de terroristes. OZ en use et en abuse pour retourner l’opinion. Cependant, ils n’ont pas toujours été une poignée. Il y avait un staff très conséquent derrière la création des cinq Gundams, dans cinq lieux différents et avec cinq ingénieurs en chef travaillant en parallèle. Cela implique un nombre de personnes convaincues, mais aussi des moyens financiers très importants, basés sur le mécénat d’individus, de groupes et d’organisations puissantes dans les Colonies. Si les pilotes ne bénéficient plus de ce staff et ont des difficultés relatives pour réparer, refaire le plein de carburant, de munitions etc. c’est parce qu’ils ont « volé » les Gundams, ont détournés les ordres de l’Opération Météore, en raison de la violence extrême qui la caractérisait. Pour rappel, l’opération originelle impliquait le sacrifice d’une Colonie entière et un génocide sur Terre – sans compter l’impact sur le climat, l’atmosphère, la gravité alentours pour les Colonies rassemblées aux points Lagrange. Les pilotes de Gundam donnent l’impression d’être seuls, mais ne l’étaient pas à la base. 

Suivre le plan initial aurait été meilleur pour leur image. C’est une fois la destruction amenée sur Terre que les Gundams auraient été lancés, et ils se seraient présentés à la fois en conquérants et en sauveurs. Ils auraient davantage été en position de force. Seulement, après l’introduction qui donne beaucoup d’éléments sur le lancement de l’Opération Météore, cette vérité ne sera plus jamais abordée, ou vraiment mise en valeur. D’ailleurs, le changement de camps de Sally Po ou de Lucrezia Noin, qui quittent respectivement l’Alliance et OZ ne seront pas spécialement exposés, ni expliqués.

### L’idéologie de Treize

Notable dans la série, l'idéologie de Treize devient centrale dans _Glory of the Losers_. La preuve en est ce nom : résumé de la philosophie adoptée par Khushrenada. Dans les deux cas, l’idéologie de Treize Khushrenada apparaît véritablement au moment du développement des Mobiles Dolls, l’intelligence artificielle au service de la guerre, l’éloignant de l’humain, en ôtant le sens.

Dans la série, Treize semble davantage subir une mise à l’écart par la fondation Romefeller, son idéal étant différent. On en voit les signes précurseurs de par le personnage de Tsubarov qui devient de plus en plus prépondérant. Le militaire à l’idéal chevaleresque se fait éclipser par les politiques et l’ingénierie. Dans le manga, le mouvement est différent. Treize tient un discours sur l’idéologie du fait de « perdre » et « gagner » une guerre, d’un point de vue militaire, mais aussi politique (Treize, comme tous les hauts gradés de OZ qui ont un titre de noblesse est intégré dans la fondation Romefeller). Il fait le choix, ici, d’être du côté des perdants, il ne devait pas forcément être sur la sellette à l’origine. Il fait cependant le choix de conserver ses convictions, de ne pas faire de compromis qui le pousserait sur une pente descendante. Selon lui, sa ligne de pensée, son idéal survivra, s’il choisit de s’écarter, de perdre en se mettant de fait en position de faiblesse.  
  
Il y a ici une différence notable. Le Treize du manga est vraiment acteur de sa destinée, fait un choix très réfléchi que le Treize de l’anime semble davantage subir. Ou, en tout cas, il ne donne pas l’impression de prendre les devants, plus de vouloir rester en accord avec lui-même – homme d’un autre temps, alors qu’il a seulement vingt-quatre ans, mais déjà plus de dix ans de carrière…

Dans les deux cas, il s’identifie aux pilotes de Gundam, leur souhaite de ne pas être « vainqueurs », pour que leur opinion, leur idéal, survive. Sans doute se trompe-t-il à leur sujet. Déçu par sa rencontre avec Heero Yuy, il n’aurait pas dû s’attendre à trouver en tous la même force de conviction en la justice que celle de Wufei Chang, qui, à la base, n’a rien d’un soldat. Sans doute qu’Heero est trop semblable à Treize, dans son parcours, même si, comme Treize, on lui souhaite de trouver sa voie autrement que dans la mort.

Il y a autant de parcours que de pilotes. Heero Yuy et Trowa Barton ont en commun d’avoir été exercés à la guerre. Duo Maxwell a un parcours plus atypique, et plus difficilement résumable en quelques mots, enfant des rues recueilli dans une église, puis passager clandestin qui s’intégrera à une organisation illégale. Quatre Raberba Winner et Wufei Chang sont des héritiers de grandes familles, presque des dynasties. C’est en ces derniers que Treize peut s’identifier, et spécialement en Wufei, qui a fait des études à portée philosophique et se questionne beaucoup sur ce qui est juste et ce qui ne l’est pas. Si Wufei est le véritable ennemi de Treize, qu’ils se combattent de nombreuses fois, qu'il est celui qui mettra fin à ses jours, c’est justement en raison de cette résonance. Il était la personne adéquate pour le faire.

Quant à la fin de Treize, il meurt en « perdant », renforçant cette impression d’un manga écrit à sa gloire.

## Des personnages maltraités, sans continuité narrative, et dont les relations sont superficielles et décevantes

### Le problème du Heero / Relena

Relena Peacecraft, dans le manga, a un côté jeune fille bien élevée, sur la réserve, bien plus important que dans la série où l’on peut la qualifier de tête brûlée. Dans l’anime, suite à sa rencontre avec Heero, on peut dire que Relena sort de son confort, sa vie quotidienne. C’est un changement dont elle est actrice. D’ailleurs, si le personnage de Relena était peu apprécié à l’époque, c’était sans doute aussi à cause de son côté entreprenant – pour ne pas dire, son indiscrétion ou ses actes irréfléchis.

Un élément extrêmement gênant, est le choix qui est fait de grouper l’assassinat du vice-ministre Darlian – père adoptif de Relena – avec le meurtre des dirigeants de l’Alliance à New Edwards. En effet, dans l’anime, il est complètement assumé que cela fait suite à une manipulation de OZ, et que tous les pilotes – à part Wufei, arrivé trop tard – s’y sont fait prendre, et ont donc une part de responsabilité, même si c’est Heero qui a fait feu. Dans le manga, Heero est clairement en tort. Et se rend en plus responsable de la mort du père de Relena – perte collatérale. C’est un choix extrêmement problématique pour la relation de ces deux personnages.

Le choix de l’anime a des implications très différentes. Darlian se fait assassiner par Lady Une, parce qu’il gêne OZ. Relena n’échappe à la mort que parce que des hommes de Docteur J viennent la sauver (et tenter de sauver Darlian). Relena sait tout ça. Elle sait que le poudrier piégé est à Lady Une, elle le lui rend de la main à la main. Elle la voit le lancer par la fenêtre de la salle de réunion. Elle voit l’explosion. Elle voit les corps. Elle devient un témoin gênant pour OZ. C’est un moment parfaitement essentiel.  


Autre chose, elle rencontre de fait Docteur J, l’homme qui a entraîné Heero. Ils ont une discussion importante, qui lève un pan sur qui est vraiment ce jeune pilote, quelles sont ses responsabilités, et le type de personne qu’il est. Docteur J lui parle de son pilote en bien, même s’il indique à la fille de Darlian qu’elle devrait rester à l’écart. Cette discussion conforte Relena dans son opinion, mais s’adresse surtout au spectateur. C’est ce moment qui humanise Heero, et permet de prendre du recul sur ses actions et réactions.

Oui, Heero a des envies suicidaires. C’est sous-entendu dans l’anime, c’est dit avec beaucoup de finesse, et explicité dans le manga, grâce à quelques pensées et souvenirs bien choisis.  
  
Relena, telle qu’on la connaît dans l’anime, n’est pas suicidaire. Elle s’ennuyait dans sa vie, et à partir du moment où elle se met en route, il est vrai qu’elle prend des risques concernant sa sécurité personnelle. Toutefois, il s’agit bien plus du fait qu’elle n’ait pas peur de mourir qu’un désir de mourir. Son père adoptif, le vice-ministre Darlian, tenait le même raisonnement. D’ailleurs, elle est soutenue dans ses projets par Pagan, major d’homme dévoué, qui l’accompagne un peu partout et de fait cautionne la plupart des risques qu’elle prend. Relena a un côté tête brulée, mais celui-ci est la plupart du temps interprété comme une forme de courage.

La scène où Heero offrait à Sylvia Noventa de venger la mort de son grand-père en lui tendant un pistolet n’existe pas. Elle est remplacée par un spectacle incompréhensible, où Duo Maxwell assiste en tant que témoin-organisateur à une scène où Heero et Relena se tiennent tous deux en joue. Elle n’a ni sens, ni intérêt, et avec les éléments précédents, devient antinomique d’une possible relation positive et bienveillante entre les deux.  
  
Dans la série, la relation Heero / Relena devient vraiment spéciale suite à la rencontre de cette dernière avec Docteur J. Déjà en raison de ce qu’elle apprend, mais il y a plus que ça. Aussitôt rentrée sur Terre, elle va confronter Heero, faisant preuve d’une force de caractère qu’on lui voit très peu dans le manga. Elle lui force ensuite la main pour qu’il l’accompagne au bal de l’école, et ne cille pas alors qu’il la tient en joue – pistolet chargé – lui lançant d’un ton ferme : « Si tu me tues ici, cela provoquera un scandale. Ce serait plutôt ennuyeux, non ? ». Et elle tient ces propos alors qu’elle vient de perdre un père adoptif qu’elle adore, et d’apprendre qu’elle était l’héritière Peacecraft, ce qui démontre sa force de caractère.

À cause de ce qui s’est passé dans les colonies, OZ cherche dans le même temps à se débarrasser du témoin gênant qu’est devenue Relena. Des Mobile Suit attaquent l’école. Heero se pense ciblé, et fuit en quatrième vitesse jusqu’à son Gundam. Enfin, lors du combat, se passe l’impensable, quelque chose qu’Heero ne s’explique pas : il s’interpose pour sauver Relena de l’effondrement d’une partie de l’école.

Il aurait été pratique qu’il la laisse mourir. Ça n’aurait même pas été réellement sa faute s’il l’avait laissée. Mais il s’est interposé. Est-ce par réflexe pour épargner une civile ? Est-ce en réaction au fait que la jeune fille ait rencontré Dr. J et qu’ils aient parlé de lui, faisant d’elle quelqu’un de potentiellement important pour leur cause ? Faisant d’elle l’héritière de Darlian et une interlocutrice acceptable malgré la clandestinité ?

Heero ne peut ignorer que Darlian œuvrait pour les colonies et tachait d’aplanir les choses. Darlian était au courant de l’opération météore. On ne l’entend pas en dire du mal, ni du bien. C’est juste quelque chose que sait le personnage dès le premier épisode. S’il y a eu des fuites du projet vers OZ, il y en a aussi eu à l’intention de ce politique majeur. Le fait qu’il soit secouru par l’entourage de Docteur J est criant de vérité à cet égard.

Je ne suis pas dans une appréciation spécifique d’une liaison amoureuse entre Heero et Relena. Il y a, objectivement, beaucoup de raisons qu’une telle relation ne marche pas. Mais il est indéniable qu’ils ont ensemble une belle dynamique. Chacun admire l’autre, le respecte, trouve en lui une source d’inspiration. Les deux personnages évoluent. Heero s’éloigne du soldat pour qui seule sa mission importe, Relena gagne en assurance, trouve sa voie dans la politique en parallèle – en miroir. À travers eux, l’histoire passe d’un guerrier en position de force à un personnage pacifiste en position de force. C’est un parallèle à la trame narrative.

### Des personnages féminins effacés

Relena n’est cependant pas la seule pour qui l’on peut déplorer un manque de mise en avant et un mauvais traitement général. Le sort de Lucrezia Noin, déjà critiquable dans la série, devient vraiment décevant dans le manga.

Noin est, bien plus que Relena ou n’importe quelle autre, « l’amoureuse » de Gundam Wing. C’est un personnage dévoué à Zechs, qui n’hésite pas à réagir et choisir ses allégeances en fonction de lui et non pas de ce qu’elle pense juste. C’est quelque chose qui peut être agaçant chez elle, car elle est très éloignée d’une Relena qui n’hésite pas à s’interposer entre Heero Yuy et Zechs Merquise en plein combat de Gundams puis à crier à Heero de tuer Zechs alors qu’elle ignore qu’il s’agit de son frère dans la série. Noin restant spectatrice et co-organisatrice d’un combat jugé par tous – y compris elle-même – comme insensé.  
  
Noin connaît un développement intéressant, en tant que capitaine de la garde de Relena Peacecraft, devant concilier avec sa formation de soldat, sa loyauté à Zechs, à Relena, et les convictions pacifistes de cette dernière. Le manga fera néanmoins le choix de faire endosser la responsabilité de l’invasion de Sanc aux actes d’Heero, se joignant aux partisans de Treize. La vérité de la série n’est pas celle-là. Relena est actrice du destin de son pays. Noin, la responsable de la sécurité l’est peut-être encore plus. À un moment donné, Noin met sur pied une force d’autodéfense derrière le dos de sa dirigeante. Laquelle sollicite l’avis d’Heero – avis qu’il donne volontiers en montrant la logique du raisonnement de Noin. Mais Relena est responsable. C’est elle qui accueille des partisans de Treize en tant que réfugiés. C’est elle qui autorise la force d’autodéfense. Relena n’hésitera pas à renier Zechs lors d’échanges avec la Fondation Romefeller en raison des combats menés dans l’espace par celui qui a repris un temps le nom de Peacecraft. Il est clairement montré, via les personnes touchées par la guerre que rencontre Quatre Raberba Winner, que Sanc est un modèle d’inspiration pour l’ensemble des nations. Faire tomber Sanc devient un objectif crucial pour la Romefeller. Et n’importe quelle excuse sera retenue. Peu importe les actions de citoyens à la marge.   
  
Le pire est peut-être cette scène inédite du tome 12 mettant en scène Alex et Mueller – personnages décédés depuis bien longtemps dans la série, à un moment où Zechs était encore un membre de OZ. Nouvelle attaque contre le personnage, elle est replacée dans la situation d’impuissance et de naïveté qui étaient les siennes lors de l’attaque du lac Victoria. Renvoyée à sa condition de femme, d’instructeur trop sensible, à son échec de protection du royaume de Sanc, et enfin, à son amour pour Zechs qui fait d’elle la cible d’une prise d’otage pour faire pression sur celui qu’elle aime.

Un autre personnage féminin a énormément changé dans cette adaptation : Lady Une. Lady Une, dans la série, est l’agent d'exécution de Treize Khushrenada. Elle commet des atrocités en son nom, et ce, sans sourciller. On parle bien sûr de l’assassinat de Darlian, mais aussi de la façon dont elle jette le général Septem du haut d’un avion. Elle est derrière de multiples tentatives d’assassinats – y compris de Relena – d’opérations de répression, d’actions sanguinaires, et c’est seulement au moment où trois des cinq pilotes sont retenus sur la base lunaire qu’elle commence à sembler être un moindre mal, car refusant d’exécuter les jeunes gens. Pas par bonté de cœur : parce que Treize le refuserait. 

Ici, Lady Une est énormément préservée. Elle ne se salit pas les mains, mais garde un rôle valorisant de bras droit de Treize Khushrenada, notamment en interagissant en tant que représentante de OZ dans les Colonies, prenant la place de feu le vice-ministre Darlian. Ce sera Heero ou bien d’autres personnages qui devront endosser la part d’ombre qui était la sienne, retirant de l’intérêt au fait même que le personnage soit schizophrène. L’est-elle seulement dans le manga ? Pourquoi ce choix ? Pour ne pas nuire à l’image de Treize Khushrenada, parfois accusé d’avoir rendu cette femme folle et, en manipulateur, de la tenir sous son emprise.

### La subjectivité des créateurs

Gundam Wing, en tant que série animée, a été créé par un staff nourri. Un manga, par essence, peut facilement être créé par une seule personne, ou un binôme auteur/dessinateur. C’est pour cette raison que l’on trouve un traitement des personnages si différent d’un manga Gundam Wing à l’autre. _Blind Target_ , en plus de la sortie manga, a bénéficié du lancement de deux CD audio, et développe beaucoup l’univers de Trowa Barton, son passé avec les mercenaires – forcément, avec moins d’espace laissé à d’autres personnages majeurs. _Glory of the Losers_ fait des choix très différents concernant ce personnage.

Si sa rencontre avec Quatre Raberba Winner se déroule de la même façon dans les deux formats, le reste de sa trajectoire est plutôt bouleversée. Toute la période où il recueille Heero au cirque, tente de s’autodétruire et grille sa couverture, puis accompagne Heero dans un périple européen passe à la trappe.  
  
À la place, quand Heero se réveille de son mois de coma, Trowa est vêtu d’un uniforme d’OZ, le braque avec une arme, et ils sont en route pour son combat contre Zechs en Antarctique. Dans ces conditions antinomiques, la relation de ces deux personnages n’a plus rien en commun avec celle que l’on connaissait, et n’a plus de sens quand les évènements suivants sont préservés à l’identique. En quoi est-il logique que Trowa prête son Gundam à Heero pour combattre ? Comment a-t-il ce Gundam à portée de main s'il infiltre OZ ? Pourquoi le choisir lui plutôt que Duo ou Wufei pour piloter le Mercurius à partir du moment où ils n’ont pas de relation privilégiée ou en tout cas aucune relation où de la confiance se justifierait ?

Cela est particulièrement prégnant vu que la rencontre entre Quatre et Trowa est respectée, et qu’il s’agit d’une rencontre très importante pour chacun d’eux, qui justifie la cristallisation de leur combat où Quatre perd le contrôle face au système zéro. Qui justifie que ce soit le fait de revoir Quatre qui est le déclencheur d'un retour sur le front pour Trowa peu de temps avant Eve Wars. 

Le manga tente de rattraper la trajectoire de Trowa très tardivement, dans le tome 12. Il s’agit dans l’anime, du moment où Quatre vient voir un Trowa amnésique, soulagé de le savoir vivant et que Trowa décide de lui-même de reprendre le combat. On a dans le manga l’équivalent d’un hall de gare où tous les pilotes se rejoignent au même endroit, plus d’autres personnages – parfois morts depuis longtemps dans l’anime. C’est l’unique moment où la relation Trowa / Catherine sera un peu développée – et en surface uniquement. La scène de la tentative d’autodestruction sera reconstruite de toutes pièces, à un moment où elle manque de sens, pour recréer le fait que le cirque, planque pratique, est devenu pour Trowa son chez lui.   


## Une préquelle à _Frozen Teardrop_

### Une adaptation plus complète ?

Sur le wiki consacré à l’univers Gundam, on peut lire que _Glory of the Losers_ est voulu comme une réadaptation plus complète de la série. C’est bien entendu faux, ou du moins irréaliste. Un simple point mathématique suffit à montrer que l’affirmation est illogique. On parle ici de quatorze tomes d’un manga de format standard (à peu près six chapitres pour chaque tome), soit un total de 85 chapitres. Certes, c’est plus que les 49 épisodes de la série (moins les 2 compilations, 47 épisodes originaux). Mais, d’un point de vue standard, un épisode d’anime shōnen qui est l’adaptation d’un manga correspondra facilement à trois chapitres. Le compte n’est clairement plus bon. 47 par 3 font 141. 

À titre d’exemple, le tome 6 fait globalement passer de l’épisode 15 à l’épisode 24. Et avant cela, le saut de l’épisode 10 à l’épisode 15 aura, lui aussi, été très violent. On survole de façon générale les évènements des mois de juin, juillet et août. Oui, il s’agit bien d’une période de trois mois qui est entièrement survolée. Deux exemples, hormis le sort de Trowa Barton, qui a déjà été évoqué : Heero et Relena. 

Heero Yuy n’a pas de remise en question suite à New Edwards, en rencontrant la famille Noventa. Il ne sauve pas Duo Maxwell au lieu de l'exécuter. Il ne fait ce superbe discours sur la colonisation, la race humaine, et sa propension à la guerre – sans prise de note préalable – et qui donnait de la profondeur au personnage, faisait de lui autre chose qu’un exécutant mais quelqu’un qui a une réflexion sur le monde. Ce discours, très intéressant, est repris dans l’avant dernier tome du manga sous forme de narration, et n’est donc prononcé par personne en particulier. 

Relena Peacecraft, grande absente, ne développe pas de conscience politique à nos côtés, puisqu’on ne la voit ni participer aux meetings politiques, ni se créer son nouvel entourage, ni découvrir que Zechs est son frère.   
  
La route qu’elle fait vers le pacifisme, avant de fonder son académie à Sanc, est loin d’être une ligne droite. Elle se cherche, questionne ses convictions, les convictions de sa famille de sang, et tient des propos violents, quand elle n’est pas elle-même violente. C’est aussi ce chemin accompli qui donne de la valeur à sa décision d’abdiquer lorsque le pays dont elle est à la tête se fera attaquer. 

Autre scène intéressante coupée : Heero devenant le responsable de la mort de son père, Relena n’aura pas non plus l’occasion de se rendre à Moscou pour tenter de s’en prendre à Lady Une, dans un acte qui oscille entre courage et folle inconscience, mais qui permettra sa rencontre avec Noin et donnera la teneur de leur relation et du chemin que Relena empruntera par la suite.  
  
Trois mois manquants. Trois mois, sur une guerre de neuf mois. Cela devrait paraître alarmant, et complètement incompatible avec le fait de parler d’une histoire « plus complète ». Pourtant, c’est là le vocabulaire utilisé.

Parlons vrai, ce manga est une réadaptation. Des choix sont faits de passer certains évènements, d’en simplifier ou réécrire d’autres. Je l’ai montré ci-dessus avec quelques exemples parlants. Alors pourquoi parler d’une adaptation plus complète ?

Le premier point, est qu’elle intègre pleinement les évènements mentionnés dans le manga épisode zéro, même si elle ne les décrit pas toujours, ils viennent nourrir le background de certains personnages, notamment Wufei pour qui les scènes sont spécialement intéressantes.  
  
Le deuxième point, est qu’elle prépare la séquelle _Frozen Teardrop_ , en mettant de nombreux éléments en place au niveau de l’univers et de la trajectoire de personnages secondaires. C’est discret dans un premier temps : petites mentions de l’arbre généalogique de Treize Khushrenada, insistance autour du personnage de Seis Clark, ingénieur de la forteresse spatiale Barge… Toutefois, les derniers tomes sont explicites, des notes de marge éclairant directement le destin de certains personnages dans _Frozen Teardrop_ , dont le nom est cité.  
  
Il est certain que ces références plus ou moins adroites – et d’un intérêt parfois relatif – nourrissent l’univers et sont la preuve d’une réflexion globale. Les bases de _Frozen Teardrop_ en elles-mêmes ne sont pas dépourvues d’intérêt : un retour vers la colonisation spatiale à l’échelle planétaire suite à l’unification terrestre (une direction martienne, vue dans d’autres œuvres de la saga), des intrigues politiques, des problématiques autour de la condition humaine… Cela est tout à fait digne d’un univers Gundam. Mais dire qu’il s’agit d’une séquelle quand les évènements ont besoin d’être majoritairement modifiés dès que l’on quitte la trame générale pour prendre le point de vue de chaque personnage ? Au point où les interactions originelles ne sont pas transcrites ? Au point où les caractères originaux des personnages sont réinterprétés ?

La question que l’on peut se poser est : qu’est-ce qui caractérise une œuvre, ses personnages ou son histoire ? _Glory of the Losers_ fait le choix de la trame narrative générale et le choix de Treize Khushrenada. C’est la vision de Katsuyuki Sumisawa.

Pour ma part, ce n’est pas ma vision, ni les choix que j’aurais faits. Car Gundam Wing est l’histoire d’une guerre, mais c’est aussi la trajectoire de sa multitude de personnages. Et comment l'interaction, l’échange, la communication, les fait évoluer.  


### Katsuyuki Sumisawa

Il y a fort à parier que bien peu reconnaitront ce nom éloigné des plus communs Tokita, Yadate et Tomino qu’on retrouve sur la jaquette de la première adaptation en manga, ou du crédit très générique « Sunrise ». Katsuyuki Sumisawa est quelqu’un de reconnu dans l’écriture de scénarios et de scripts. Il a collaboré à des œuvres d’animation comme Inuyasha, Macross 7, Dragon Ball Z, Sailor Moon, ou encore Saiyuki – et bien sûr Gundam Wing.

C’est une des personnalités centrales, et sans doute le nom à retenir si l’on devait n’en retenir qu’un seul, car Katsuyuki Sumisawa est à la fois crédité au niveau de la « series composition » – le scénario général et toute l’intrigue – mais aussi comme auteur du script de 21 épisodes sur les 49. Si Gundam Wing est l’histoire de quelqu’un, c’est indubitablement la sienne.

Sans doute qu’il détient, de fait, une forme de vérité sur l’histoire, l’univers et ses personnages. Et on ne peut lui nier la légitimité ni d’écrire une suite à son œuvre, ni de réécrire son œuvre. Il est heureux pour lui qu’il ait pu mener à bien ces projets au vu de l’importance de son apport initial.

Toutefois, c’est oublier que Gundam Wing est à l’origine une œuvre collective. L’influence des deux réalisateurs, du producteur exécutif, des quatre autres responsables de script – ils ne travaillaient pas ensemble mais à la suite les uns des autres – a forcément dû jouer à de multiples moments, forçant l’ensemble du staff à faire des choix, des concessions, créant de l’imprévu.

Alors, quelle œuvre retenir ? Akemi Omode, auteur du script de 11 épisodes et du manga _Blind Target_ , et Katsuhiko Chiba, auteur du script de 12 épisodes et des scénarios du manga _Battlefield of Pacifists_ ont aussi leur part de légitimité.

Le choix est laissé au spectateur, au lecteur.

**Author's Note:**

> Également publié (avec illustrations) : https://arliaeien.weebly.com/gw-glory-losers.html  
> Liens et références & autres articles disponible à la fin du lien ci-dessus.


End file.
